


I am no Master

by GiftedWinds



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral, Not a Story, Unrequited Love, more of prose I suppose, oh look that rhymed, personal, romantic pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftedWinds/pseuds/GiftedWinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of a possible series of inner musings. I thought it would be nice to have them all in one place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am no Master

Sometimes there is a person whose face is so perfect, so beautifully crafted, that I believe for a moment that I could become Michelangelo, da Vinci, Bernini- one of the great masters- and carve that beautiful face into marble, paint it on canvas, draw it onto a page with such detail that stone may weep. But alas, I posses no power over marble, nor oil, and none over the pencil or pen. That face, so perfect in shape and structure, lives out of _flesh,_ not material. It speaks to me. Smiles. Laughs. Perhaps that is better than stone, except that I could never say it is mine. 

     That is fine. 

     I would rather that face be happy without me, than unhappy by my hand. 

I will pine after that face, the touch of that hand, and the warmth of that body in silence. What better of me to do? Nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written on May 5th, 2014. Intentionally left gender neutral.


End file.
